Types of Heroes G-I
An alphabetical listing of heroes by type. G *Gadgeteers: Heroes who make use of gadgets or are very good with technology. *Gangsters: Heroes who are involved in organized crime, quite often more anti-heroic people. *Genies: Heroes who are mystical beings who grant wishes. *Genius: A hero who possesses an incredibly high intelligence. *Gentle Giants: A hero who is of giant statue, but a kind and friendly individual. *Geokinetic Heroes: Heroes that have control over the elements of Earth (ground, rock, sand, etc.) *Ghosts: Heroes that are ghosts or spirits after they die. *Girlfriends: Heroines that are the love interest of a male hero. * Goal Heroes: Heroes who hold a near impossible goal, which will change the world. *Good Darkness: Heroes who utilise darkness and the forces of evil for good. *Good Hearted Bastards: Heroes who are at the mid point between being pure and being anti-heroes. They are flawed but have good hearts. *Good Ruler: Heroes who care about their loyal subjects and treat them fairly. *Greedy Heroes: Heroes who possess the vice of greed, often as a main flaw. *Guardians: Heroes whose duty or job it is to protect something in particulars. *Guile Heroes: A hero who defeats evil by relying on manipulation and trickery. *Gunmen: Heroes that use guns as their main weapons. *Gyrokinetic Heroes: Heroes who that have control of gravity H *Hammerer: A hero whose main weapon is a hammer, or at least uses one regularly. *Healers: A hero who has the power to heal. *Heavy Weapons Users: A hero who wields heavy artillery of weapons. *Heroes by proxy: Heroes who became heroes unwillingly. *Heroes from the Past: Heroes who have come from the past. *Heroes with Accelerated Healing: Heroes who heal or get over pain very quickly. *Heroes who are biologically related to the villain: A hero who is part of the same family as the villain. *Heroes who Don't Speak: A hero who never speaks, either out of concious choice or inability. *Heroes with Dissonant Serenity: A hero who remains disturbingly calm, cool-headed and even cheerful in situations where most people would panic or stress. Some are insane, while others are either consummate optimists or simply emotionally removed from the situation. *Heroes with Dual Personalities: Heroes who have or at least appear to have more than one personality. *Heroes with Heightened Awareness: A hero who is aware they are fictional. *Heroes with precognition: Heroes who can see into the future. *Heroes with superhuman strength: Heroes who are capable of beyond normal strength, to point that can be unlimited. *Heroic Creation: A hero who is an artifical creation. *Heroic Creator: A hero who creates others beings for good. *Heroic Puppet/Doll: A hero who is a puppet or a doll. *Heroines: A female hero. *Honorable Heroes: Heroes who is categorized by their strong sense of honor and fair play. *Hope Bringer: A type of hero who brings hope to the world and its inhabitants in its darkest hour. They also represent being the determinator in many fictional stories as heroes who will bring hope to the world and not look into the despair of their current dilemma. *Humanoid: A hero who resembles a human, but is not at least completely human. *Hungry Heroes: Heroes known for the great appities, sometimes a flaw. *Hybrids: A hero who is the combination of more than one thing. I *Illusionists: Heroes who can create realistic illusions that can be used to fool people. *Immortals: A hero who can or will live forever. *Incompetent Heroes: A hero who is not very good at being a hero. *Inconclusive Heroes: A hero whose story never reaches its end. *Inept Heroes: A hero who is between a dimwit and a genius, lacking practical intelligence and forethough, but not cunning and leadership. *Ingenue: A beautiful, innocent, wholesome and endangered heroine. *In love heroes: A hero who is in love with another one. *Insectoid Heroes: Heroes that are insects or have insect-like powers and/or motifs. *Insecure Heroes: A hero who lacks self-esteem or confidence and have a bad habit of saying things about themselves that they don't actually believe. Usually, all these characters need are a friend or loved one. *Inventors: A hero with a skill with technology, who has a career inventing things. Gallery Inspector gadget-8970605.jpg|Inspector Gadget is a good example of an gadgeteer. 2763428-Niko-Bellic.jpg|Niko Bellic is the gangster. JimmyNeutron.png|Jimmy Neutron is the boy genius. Wreck-It Ralph.png|Wreck-It Ralph is a gentle giant. The legend of korra bolin by nicknac6-d554md2.png|Bolin is the geokinetic hero. Casper the Friendly Ghost-.jpg|Casper (Casper the Friendly Ghost) is the ghost. File:250px-Gia-0.jpg|Gia Moran is a good example of a girlfriend. Raven(Comics).png|Raven (DC Comics) is the prime example of good darkness. In her case, she is the super heroine who uses her dark powers for good. 293 man on fire 101707.jpg|John Creasy is the good-hearted bastard. In his case, he threatens and tortures many people, but limits this to his enemies. MrKrabs.png|Mr. Krabs is the best example of a greedy hero. In his case, he consistently tries to increase his wealth by any means possible, including torture. Mulan disguised.png|Fa Mulan is the guile heroine. Agent 47.jpg|Agent 47 is the gunman. 2Dvd07l (14).jpg|Seras Victoria is the heavy weapon user, specifically of the anti-freak cannons Harkonnen I and II Irisviel von Einzbern- Dress.jpg|Irisviel von Einzbern is a perfect example of a heroine with dissonant serenity as she stays disturbingly calm and even cheerful throughout the entirety of Fate/Zero, never once panicking or stressing, despite being in the middle of the Fourth War for the Holy Grail, of which she is the intended vessel for. Moka and Inner Moka.png|Moka Akashiya is a dual-peronality heroine, to the point that her two personalities seem like two different people. Dunban 2-0.jpg|Dunban is a hero with a handicap, namely his paralysed right arm. Travis Touchdown from No More Heroes series.jpg|Travis Touchdown is the hero with heightened awareness, breaking the fourth wall numerous times throughout both of his games. Shulk.png|Shulk is a hero with precognition, thanks to the power of the Monado. Incredible.png|Mr. Incredible is a perfect example of a hero with superhuman strength. Woody.png|Woody is the heroic doll. 3087015-4408324517-29534.png|Goku is perhaps the best example of an honorable hero as he goes to great lengths to make fights fair for everyone, even his enemies. He also despises people who resort to dirty tactics in fights. Fnskr2-kenshiro.jpg|Kenshiro is the prime example of the hope bringer. In his case, he was recognized as "The Savior of the Century's End" for his heroism. Spawn.png|Spawn is the humanoid. Hungry Index.jpg|Index Librorum Prohibitorum is the hungry heroine Peter Quill.jpg|Star-Lord is a hybrid, born to a human mother and ancient alien father. Imagecj.jpg|Captain Jack Harkness is the immortal hero. BA0C8D458BDA2C77CBFA60CB14A0921193825BBD.jpg|Aurora (Disney) is the ingenue. 4866309f-d81e-11df-8228-a8bfc396a36f.jpg|Inuyasha is a hero in love, specifically with Kagome Higurashi, who's also in love with him. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps com-10307.jpg|Flik and Princess Atta are the insectoid hero and heroine. Yuno crying.jpg|Yuno Gasai is an insecure heroine, as a result of relentless abuse from her parents. Hiro's Nervous Smile.jpg|Hiro Hamada is a skilled inventor, having created all of the equipment for Big Hero 6(with the exception of Baymax himself, who was created by his brother). Category:Heroes by Type Category:Lists